Intergalactic Waters: Shards of the Core
Intergalactic Waters: Shards of the Core, known commonly as Shards of the Core, is a third-person shooter action-adventure, developed by Cashout Development, and published by Cashout Games. Players take on the role of Lt. Garcia, a young woman who is a soldier of the Intergalactic Space Naval Reserves, and has been assigned to the galaxy naval ship, WX4 Hera, alongside being a member of Ground Group ISNR-H-01. The game is playable via Xbox One and PC. Cashout Games is currently in the process of coming up with an online-mode campaign. Gameplay The game is set in a futuristic era, therefore it is very high in the technology aspect. It includes modern-day weapons, which have been relatively advanced over the course of the past few hundred years. Lt. Garcia, the playable character, has the ability to walk, run and crouch, alongside the ability to climb to high vantage points, with the use of a high tech grappling hook. Her health points (HP) can be viewed in the bottom right screen of the main player screen, alongside the current weapon you have equipped, and the amount of bullets you have left. Some of the weapons that can be found on dead soldiers may not require bullets, but may just simply require spare battery packs that can easily recharge the weapon. Campaign The player takes on the role of Lt. Sadie Garcia, a soldier of the ISNR, the futuristic version of the U.S navy, that now accepts man and woman alike. The player can play Garcia through third-person perspective. Gameplay involves players playing through the chapters, those chapters divided into two parts. Chapters come with one main mission and a few pre-loaded side-missions that will either help advance Lt. Garcia's skills and weapon choices, including upgrades, or will advance the storyline. Once players have completed the main mission, they are asked by the game if they wish to continue onto the next chapter of if they wish to remain in the current chapter. If players decide to remain in the current chapter, they can use the bed in Garcia's bunk on-ship to move onto the new chapter. Campaign Characters In the prologue, the player takes on the role of Jakob Watt, who is a member of Team Freedom, one of the two antagonistical organizations featured in Shards of the Core. The player only assumes control of this character to get used to the controls of the game. Watt is later reintroduced in Chapter 7. The main character of the game is considered to be Sadie Garcia, a Lieutenant of the ISNR, a crew member of the intergalactic naval ship WX4 Hera, and the newest member of Ground Group ISNR-H-01, one of six ground groups that are loyal to the naval ship. Garcia is the sole character that can be controlled throughout the rest of the game. Other characters of the game that are close to Garcia include Rear Admiral Ben Wilson, who is the admiral of WX4 Hera; Captain Max Carver, the leader of Ground Group ISNR-H-01; Lieutenant Commanders Owen Phelps and George Coleman, two members of the Ground Group; Ensign Evan Radley, who is also new to the Ground Group, and also happens to be the youngest of the team; Science Officer Leann Mullen, who often accompanies Garcia on side-missions when it comes to research on other planets; and Kieran Donahue, the Director of the ISNR. Shards of the Core features two antagonists; General Thomas Magnus, the current commander of The Corporation, who believes that his fighters should be equipped with the best weapons; and Lady Xandra, the current commander of Team Freedom, who believes that her fighters should know everything about the current planet before embarking on it. Plot In the prologue, in the year 2780, three men steal Shards from the Intergalactic Space Naval Reserves, with two managing to take the shards to their commanders. Two weeks after the prologue, Lt. Sadie Garcia is assigned to the intergalactic naval ship, the WX4 Hera, whose mission is to traverse other galaxies that have been charted by expeditioners, and to conduct research on said planets, with the hopes of humans one day having bases on these planets. Naval ships can transport from one planet to another by engaging a six-alphanumeric code, which opens a portal atop water, allowing the ship to easily transport from one planet to another. Garcia is assigned to the Ground Group ISNR-H-01, which is lead by Captain Max Carver, by Admiral Ben Wilson. Wilson informs the Ground Group that they have been tasked solely by the Director of the ISNR to locate the stolen shards, and that they must assure the shards are not shattered, as they are important to a secret project. At some point into their search (Chapter 9), the Ground Group have captured a man named Terry who is a member of Team Freedom. Terry greedily informs the ground group about the project, and how it could destroy everything that Earth officials from centuries ago have builded. Phelps angrily murders the fighter, and claims it to be untrue. The group ultimately decide that it doesn't matter what the shards are for: they were tasked by their Director to take the shards back, and that was what they were going to do. See also *Intergalactic Waters Wiki:Shards of the Core (project page for the game)